


Truth or dare

by Gizmomis



Category: Zachary Levi - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Games, Love, Sex, Truth or Dare, in love with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmomis/pseuds/Gizmomis
Summary: You play a naughty game of truth or dare with your best friend





	Truth or dare

You are at your best friend Zachary Levis house with a grup of other friends playin nintendo wii and having a couple of beers.

You are having so much fun and it is great seeing Zac again, you haven't seen him for quite some time as he has been in New York for months.

He has been one of your best friends for almost 15 years now, only problem is, that with time you kind of developed a crush on him as he has grown from being a nerd to being totally hot.

But of course you would never tell him, you don't want to ruin your friendship and you are sure you are only a friend to him, even though the two of you often tease each others a bit, but just for fun.

You are having a fun time, playing and joking around, and you get to be near Zac.

People starts to go home and in the end there are only you, Zac and Joel left, and Zac challenges you to a game of Mario truth and dare.

"What on earth is that Zac ?" You ask him, knowing already that you are in, you are just not capable of telling him no.

"It's like truth or dare, but instead of spinning a bottle we play super Mario and when you die you have to choose truth or dare". He winks at you.

You know this could get you in trouble, those two was sure to make up some bad dares and ask things you don't want to answer, but you still find yourself saying yes.

Suddenly it is not beer but tequila that is on the table and you know it is going to go bad.

It takes some time but Joel is the first one to die. "Truth and (y/n) gets to ask, because you already know everything". He said to Zac.

You have of course met Joel a lot of times at Zacs house, but you actually don't know much about him, so you start with an easy one. "When did you loose your virginity ?"

"I was 16, she was 23.." He starts and Zac cuts him of "and she was your friends very hot older sister". The both laugh and you shake your head.

Of course you are the next one to loose. "Truth, and it must be fair for Joel to ask". You say.

"Have you ever been with another woman ?" He asks, making you blush, and you can hear Zac chuckle. "I think the colour of you face answers that one for you".

You stick out your tongue at him, and blushes even more when you sees the way he is looking at you, oh you could make him blush, you have a lot of secrets he don't know.

Unfortunately you are a bit distracted and die again. "Truth again".

"My turn". Zac say with a naugthy smile. "Tell us a dirty secret we would never guess about you".

Oh this is a hard one, so many to choose from, you empty your tequila shot. "Well I once made a guy cum by giving him a lap dance".

"That sounds kinky". Zac says, his eyes runs over you, like he is imagining it, Joel just looks at you with wide eyes.

Next one to die is Zac. "Dare and Joel gets to pick". He says winking at Joel, who smiles slyly, why do you suddenly feel like running of ?

"Give (y/n) a body tequila, and it has to be a real one". Hey why do you feel this dare is more on you, is it possible to back out of someone elses dare ?

"No problem". Zac pulls of his T-shirt with a grin, and you feel yourself grow hot, oh that broad chest with the dark hairs, you would love to run your hands up that chest.

He flops down on the couch, puts a little lemon juice on his nipple to make the salt stick, and empties a shoot of tequila in his navel. "Come on (y/n) your shot is served".

Well okay then, if they want to play dirty, you can play dirty to, you kneel next to him, you run your tongue over his nipple, the suck it into you mouth making him gasp.

You move your mouth to his stomach, sucking the tequila from his navel, licking the rest of his stomach. "Next time I prefer the tequila without hair in it". You say with a wink, before going for the lemon slice between his teeth.

But he spits out the lemon when you tries to take it and what you get instead are his lips, those warm soft lips, as he kisses you, oh wow, your heart is threatening to jump up your throat.

You hit his shoulder. "You cheat". But he just laughs, why did he have to go and do that ?

And of course you die, that kiss still has your head spinning, not fair at all. "Truth and Joel asks".

But Zac leans over whispering in Joels ear and he nods. "That lap dance, why were you giving the guy a lap dance".

Well bustet, Zac doesn't know this. "Well I worked as an exotic dancer and this guy, it was his birthday so his friends wanted to give him a lap dance and he couldn't take it".

"You worked as a stripper ?" Zac stares at you, and Joels eyes look ready to pop out his head.

"Well exotic dancer, I know same same, but it was a nice place, only topless, no touching the girls and I usually didn't do lap dances". You shrug, you had neaded the money, it had been an okay job.

Zachary is playing, and you realize that there is no more tequila. "Hey got another bottle of this somewhere ?"

"I think there is one on the bottom shelf". He nods toward the cabinet and something devilish just gets into you, instead of squatting down to get the bottle, you bend at the hip, arching your back, popping out your ass, knowing that your short skirt will make Zac get just a little peak of your black lace panties.

"Fuck (y/n) that's cheating". He definitely looked, and he forgot to jump, making Mario do a spectacular suicide.

Joel shrugs. "I saw no cheating there". Making you smirk.

"So not fair, but okay truth, what do you wanna know ?" He is looking at you.

You better make this one good. "What is you naughties sexual fantasie ?" You ask.

"Can I change it to dare and show you ?" He says, making you catch you breath. "But I can tell you it is not suitable to say out loud and it ends with you screaming my name".

Okay, you literally just died, that was so not fair, and Joel that idiot is just laughing, Zac is smirking at you, as you try to look unaffected, he don't need to now that your panties are soaked right now.

You are playing and suddenly you hear Zac’s voice in your ear. "Do you want me to throw out Joel ?"

"Fuck". You might have just pushed every single button at once, which apparently is more than Mario can handle, making you dead again.

"That is cheating". You glare at Zac, fuck does he know ? Does he mean any of this ? Or is he just messing with you like usually ?

"No rule against talking to the player and if you choose truth again then you are a chicken". Zac says smirking.

What is he up to ? If you say truth he will call you chicken for years. "Come with it then, what is it you want me to do ?"

"That lap dance, you know we need to see it, you can't tell a story like that and not show us". You can see he expected you to say no.

Well he is in for a surprise then. "Okay on one condition, Joel gets the lap dance".

Zac looks kind of disappointed and Joel looks a little scared, you pull out a chair pushing Joel down on it, plugging your phone into Zac’s speakers.

Def leppard and 'Pour some sugar on it' blast out of the speakers, and you start dancing, slowly removing your skirt and T-shirts, happy that you wore your new black lace lingerie.

You put your hands on Joels knees, slowly twisting your body down and all the way up again, Joel is getting flushed.

You turn around, doing it again, now with your ass between his knees, Zac is leaning against the opposite wall, watching you unashamedly.

You go down in a split and crawl across the floor, turning around, sliding up Zac’s body, pushing of against his crotch with your ass, pretty sure something just poked you.

You walk with swaying hips back to Joel, twisting down to a squat again, gliding up, your breast almost touching his quite obvious erection.

You turn around, giving him a bit of twerking, up and down between his thighs, just exactly not touching him.

Zac is staring at you, the desire in his eyes is obvious and it kind of make you feel powerful, knowing that right now he clearly wants you.

The song ends and you give Joel a peck on the cheek smiling, hurriedly pulling on your clothes.

Zac is watching you. "Well don't I get a kiss to ?" He smirks at you, and you walk over, reaching up on your toes, letting your lips ghost over his, but he grabs you, kissing you quite passionated.

"What about I throw out Joel now ?" He looks at you, his eyes unusually dark, arching one eyebrow.

You know what would happen, but what about your friendship ? And wouldn't you just end up getting hurt, no you better not go there.

"That is up to you, but I am going to get a glass of water and then I am going home". You hurries out to the kitchen.

You are standig in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water, trying to calm yourself, well that had been some evening.

At least you got to kiss Zac and wow those lips had feelt so soft and nice on yours, leaving you wanting so much more.

It was tempting to give in, right now you were pretty sure you could seduce him if you wanted to, but you are unsure what would happen after.

"Joel has gone home". Suddenly you hear Zacs voice behind you, and you turn around. He is staring at you, shaking his head slightly. "You know I love you (y/n) but you are a fucking tease".

Well okay the two of you usually are teasing each other a bit, but you have always just seen it as fun between friends and thought he was taking it that way too, granded none of you ever got near what happened tonight before.

"What ? No I am not, you were the one daring me, and what about all your talking dirty ?" You are getting a bit annoyed with him.

He looks a bit annoyed to. "Well that is something else, and I am not just talking tonight, you are always being, well suggestive and then just run of, so yes you are a cock tease".

"Fuck of Zac, I am going home". Fuck that man can be such an idiot sometimes.

His jaw is clenched. "You are driving me crazy woman, I don't know where I got you, I am not able to think clearly around you and you make me want to do some really bad things".

"And there you go again, running that big mouth but not having the balls to follow up on it". You shake your head.

"Fuck you (y/n), you don't actually know do you ? Oh what I couldn't do.." He cuts of himself and turns to leave the kitchen.

You are biting your lip, then snaps. "Then prove it for Gods sake, prove that you can live up to all the shit you are always talking".

He turns and look at you, suddenly seeming a bit uncertain. "What are you saying ? I.. I can't just.."

"See it is all just empty talk, stop bitching when you are not going to do anything about it". You turn to leave.

You hear him curse and suddenly he grabs your shoulder, you turn around ready to give him a piece of your mind, but before you can say anything his lips crashes down on yours.

You gasp surprised, his hands are grabbing your waist, pulling you into him, his mouth demanding your surrender.

He sucks your bottom lip into his warm mouth, biting down on it and you grab his neck.

Your nails are running down his back, he never put his T-shirt back on after the body tequila, he grabs your ass, lifting you up on the kitchen counter, your legs are around his hips.

Zac is kissing you down the neck, then he swiftly pulls of your T-shirt and your bra follows it to the floor, his hands cupping your breasts.

He kisses you deeply, his tongue finding yours, his hands caressing your breasts, letting his thumbs stroke over your nipples and you can't help moan into his mouth.

His mouth travels down to catch your nipple, sucking it hard in between his lips, your hands entwined in his hair pulling at it when his teeth graces your nipple.

You are feeling a tucking sensation in your abdomen, oh God you are so turned on right now, maybe it wasn't all talk on his part.

His mouth is back on yours, his hands travelling down your body pulling your panties with them, your skirt is up around your waist.

Your mouth is kissing and sucking along his shoulder and collarbone, and his breathing is getting shallow.

His hands is running up your legs and you can feel the moisture between your thighs, his fingers feels so good, leaving burning trails on your skin.

His fingers are ghosting over your folds, just brushing your clit, making you moan and press yourself forward wanting more, your hands gripping his shoulders.

"So eager". He whispers, his fingers increasing their pressure, exploring your folds, circling your clit and you feel your body contract around a spot of concentrated lust in your abdomen, your hands are grabbing his strong back.

Then he slides two fingers inside you, hitting all the right spots and you can feel that you are about to loose control, your nails digging into his shoulders, probably leaving marks.

"So wet and warm for me baby". He moans against your shoulder, his thumb finding your clit and it is like his is pressing a button, and you are moaning his name as you cramp hard on his fingers, letting the orgasmen take you away.

Then his mouth is back on yours, claiming it, his hands is everywhere on your body, and you reach down to open his jeans, you want him so badly right now.

You get his jeans and boxers pushed down, grabbing him, sliding your hand down his full length, letting out a small gasp, well you hadn't expected him to be that big.

You are pulling him to you, pressing yourself against him and he grabs your hips, pressing himself in just a bit, making sure you are aligned.

He pulls back a bit, but when he feels you press yourself forward, begging for him, he fills you completely in one slow smooth thrust.

Zac kisses you deeply and you are whimpering on his lips, when he pulls all the way back and then buried himself in you again.  
You are clinging to him as he moves his hips slowly, teasing you with slow deep thrusts, it feels like he is hitting everything at once and you nearly can't contain yourself.

He picks up his pace and his hand is tangled in your hair, pulling your head back, your breasts being pushed up towards him, his mouth finding your nipple.

Your body feels on fire, but you can't do anything, you are pinned between his body and his hands firm grib in your hair, only able to take him in again and again. 

All you can feel is him, as he is getting harder picking up the pace even more, your toes litterally tingling and your body starts to quiver, you are gasping for air.

You can feel him getting close, and suddenly his hand is grabbing your neck, not hard enough to hurt you, but definitely restricting your breathing.

Black spots are dancing before your eyes and you feel him cumming, deep hard thrusts, growling against your shoulder, then your world falls apart and you are screaming his name as the orgams ripples through you again and again.

You rest your head on his shoulder, okay he did kind of prove himself didn't he ? But hell you ain't going to tell him that.

"(Y/n) that was amazing, if you knew how long I've been wanting to do that, and I was right it did end with you screaming my name". He strokes your hair chuckling.

You smile. "Probably not as long as I wanted you to do it and I hate to admit it, but well yes it did".

"You know I am going to do that over and over for ever, just so you know". He lifts your head kissing you softly.

You snuggle happily into him. "I am not going to object to that, how fast is that over and over going to start ?" 

"Right now". He pulls you into his arms, carrying you into his bedroom.


End file.
